El pecado de la criatura (N-H) (Drama) (Romance)
by Asahi-sama
Summary: Había perdido toda su humanidad por él. Y todavía debía ir por él para salvarlo, si es que primero no terminaba tomándolo a él, como la criatura que era ahora .
1. Prologo

«La presa más dulce de todas sabe a miedo y amor»

**Prólogo: El pecado de la criatura. **

Era el tercer día de avance de _Tomoe Ikeda_. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el lomo de _Miso_, un semental de baja sepa que, pese a los años seguía andado con paso firme y taciturno hacia su destino, con sus cascos emitiendo sonidos huecos sobre la tierra mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto incierto en el camino y nada más que los suaves resoplidos de su fiel amigo, regresándola a veces a la realidad.

Estaba agotada, con bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos por haber pasado en vela las noches, con el cuerpo mullido, sin atreverse a despegar la vista del camino ante los peligros que acechaban en «_el viejo paso_», como llamaban los aldeanos desde hacía décadas a ese pedazo de dominio lleno de suncos y hierba obstinada que se negaba perder la batalla contra los hombres.

Tenía almorranas en el trasero, estaba segura. Y el clima le hacía desear las tardes de verano, donde un constante sudor surcaría su cuello a causa de los inclementes rayos de la estrella amarilla. En esas vísperas más cálidas, correría por los prados al tiempo que, su cabello besado por fuego ondearía al viento, perseguida por sus hermanos pequeños mientas su madre los reprocharía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios carmesí y su padre seguiría maldiciendo otra mala cosecha. O bien, iría hasta la cascada que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros del pueblo, a desafiar sus aguas y la muerte, bien valido la pena quizá, por un baño fresco y sentirse secretamente más poderosa. Porque en esas tardes, el mundo le partencia sólo a ella cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y sus músculos se tensaban por el esfuerzo de nadar a contracorriente, para luego tumbarse en la hierba silvestre con los brazos extendidos y los pulgares de sus pies entrelazándose con las gramíneas; acompañada nada más del claro celestial de testigo por su osadía, por desafiar a la rutina, las clases de costura y aquello que sabía debería estar atendiendo para convertirse en la esposa de algún campesino simplón. Un lujo que podría permitirse en otros tiempos…

− «_Tardes mejores_» −. Decidió. − «_Más cálidas_» −.

En cambio, en ese atardecer solitario el frio extendía sus impasibles jemes en la atmosfera hasta calar sus flacos huesos.

Hacia tal helada que los resoplidos de _Miso _formaban espesas nubes de malos augurios y de sus pequeños dedos blanquecinos habían brotado manchas azules que le recordaban a los botones de flores silvestres_. _− «_Sólo que estas flores están congeladas y bien podría perderlas_». −Pensó con desanimo.

Lo curioso era que sin importar que sus dedos parecían completamente inútiles, cada que tiraba de las riendas de su montura le escocia un dolor abominable que le hacía suprimir sonidos agudos de su garganta.−«_Es mejor la punzada, que no tener dedos_−». Se consolaba relinchando los dientes, mientras otra ráfaga de viento besaba su piel, obligándola a esconderse en el hosco pedazo de lana que era su única protección ante las inclemencias del tiempo.

Fijo su vista de jade hacia el cielo con desaliento. Las nubes, en esa puesta de sol presagiaban oscuridad donde se mirase. Una oscuridad que se cernía ante ella, dotando de un tono marrón a su cabello usualmente cobrizo y ocultando por completo sus pecas marroncillas.

− «¿_Debería volver_? −». Se preguntó como por la octava vez esa hora. Mientras otra nube se cernía sobre ella.

Sabía de antemano que haber hecho tal viaje de esa forma tan precipitada fue insensato, incluso para ella, pues los caminos siempre eran peligrosos aún si los tiempos no fueran tan difíciles como lo habían sido antes de la Cuarta guerra Ninja, donde había reinado la sangre, la miseria y el hambre, o al menos, hasta donde podía recordar, pues en el aquel tiempo había sido sólo un retoño rojizo que se ocultaba en las prendas de viajero de su padre con rumbo a los refugios temporales que los Feudos habían dispuesto para todos los civiles. De aquello había pasado años, y un nuevo líder de la aldea oculta entre la hoja auguraba tiempos modernos; −«_tiempos mejores_ −». Se decía.

Sin embargo, seguía habiendo amenazas sin importar fueran tiempos de paz. Sino se cuidaba ella terminaría siendo una víctima más. Después de todo, no se supone que una chica joven como ella se aventurará sola en «_el paso_». En estos rumbos circulaban rumores; historias de cosas que pasaban a las mujeres desafortunadas: violaciones, ataques, robos y otras cosas siniestras…

A Tomoe Ikeda, le dio otra vez un escalofrió con esa extraña inquietud arremolinándose en sus entrañas. Había sido, después de todo, aquella inquietud la que la habían motivado a emprender el viaje por su cuenta, sin nada comida, con sólo un pellejo donde dispuso agua suficiente para el camino, cuando se supone debió a esperar a su tío para que viniera por ella como la nota del cuervo mensajero indicaba, luego de que éste viniera de regreso cuando ella informó las malas noticias.

Las instrucciones habían sido que esperará por sólo tres días a que él llegará a la casa de la vieja tata. De aquello hace tres días, seguramente él ya estaría arribando. −− «_Tres días no es tanto, ¿o sí?_ −». Se reprochó a si misma temblando otra vez ante los dedos fríos del invierno.

En aquel momento, sí le pareció demasiado tiempo. Tres días para esperar por su tío y un tiempo igual de camino de regreso, con su mala actitud por demás…

Pero no había sido el humor conocido de su tío la que le obligó a marcharse antes de tiempo. Había sido esa funesta cabaña de bambú tejido y ese penetrante olor a humedad que en vida perteneció a su abuela. Fue esa sensación de ser observada todo el tiempo, aun si no hubiera ventanas en la habitación. Fueron las sombras que se movían por sí mismas, justo cuando el silencio cortaba como el filo de una navaja.

– «_Esa vieja cabaña tiene muerte y la abuela se había reunido con ella_»–. Pensó lúgubre sin creer todavía que se hubiera ido: Hemika Ikeda. Siempre le pareció que no se iría jamás y ella pasaría los mejores años de su vida cuidándola.

Virtualmente la mañana de su muerte había estado vigorosa luego de una larga temporada postrada en la cama. Recordaba con algo de culpa que verla levantada le había devuelto la sensación de alivio, no importándole en verdad su salud, sino secretamente añorando finalmente volver con su familia. Si su abuela se recuperaba, significaría que ella podría abandonarla por fin, así que esa mañana la sonrisa no le dejó, fantaseando las travesuras de sus pequeños hermanos gemelos. Se entusiasmó con la idea de dejar esa cabaña, alejarse del olor particular de su abuela y dejar que tener que hacer las múltiples tareas que implicaba cuidar de la salud de ella. Al final del día, sí terminaron cumpliéndose sus deseos, aunque no como ella hubiera pensado.

Contra todo pronóstico, esa misma tarde mando el cuervo informando a su familia la muerte de su abuela.

– «_Al menos era seguro que los cuidados de la vieja ya no implicarían ningún pesar». _–Ikeda pensó socarronamente con esa desagradable sensación carcomiendo sus adentros.

El sepelio fue triste y agotador, aunque sin la presencia de sus padres o hermanos, ya que le camino era largo para que ellos rindieran su despedida. Los que acudieron se dedicaron a darle consuelo como si hubiera sido una gran pérdida para la joven. Recordaba haber recibido las palabras de aliento desorientada y confundida, sin prestar atención en realidad. A su mente acudieron imagines vagas de las viejas conocidas de su abuela que le lloraron amargamente mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, y le sonaba algo del largo discurso del señor Wataru quien siempre estuvo "secretamente" fascinado con su nana, pero sólo porque recitó las últimas palabras en memoria de Hekima con un candor que pertenecía a alguien más joven, según su opinión, algún joven enamorado de un amor imposible. Aunque era cierto que su amor ahora sí era imposible…

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin incidentes. Fue una ceremonia común, llena de incienso y flores puras, lo que se esperaría de una anciana que estuvo en el letargo el último año de su vida. Quizá lo único que le sorprendió fue la cantidad de personas que había asistido a rendir sus respetos, pues sólo había divulgado la noticia con unos cuantos en el pueblo. Asistieron tantos que fue necesario disponer troncos en el jardín donde había más espacio para sentarlos. Prácticamente todo el pueblo fue. – «_Y ella que estaba segura de que nadie asistiría_ –». Pensó con ironía, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si realmente conoció a la persona que fue su abuela.

Todo fue exactamente lo esperado. Un sepelio común para gente común. Todo tenia sentido…

Y a la vez nada tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien, no para ella, como la intrincada pieza de un rompecabezas que no embona sin importa cuánto la girase.

No entendía como su abuela había amanecido sana ese día y estaba muerta cuando regresó del poblado de hacer las compras de la semana. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Ella misma había visto lo bien que estaba.– «_Me sonrió ese día. Sonreír no es cosa de enfermos –»_. Meditó rematando los sucesos de ese funesto día.

Reparando bien en lo sucedido, había sido extraño ver al señor Wataru, quien la había encontrado muerta en primer lugar, hablando con unos sujetos enmascarados el día del entierro. Él la encontró primero, porque se lo topó por casualidad en el pueblo el día de su muerte cuando estaba haciendo las compras y ella le comentó alegremente que su abuela estaba recuperada, así que el viejo verde no perdió oportunidad para adelantarse e ir a visitarle, siendo ahí cuando encontró la desagradable sorpresa.

En ese entonces, no le tomó ninguna importancia a la presencia de esos sujetos enmascarados, quizá porque estaba demasiado distraída con el sepelio o más bien, porque habían asistido demasiadas personas que ella no conocía, así que unas personas extrañas más entre ese mar de desconocidos, eran como guijarros en el estanque. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de meditar bien lo ocurrido, la presencia de esos sujetos apestaba en toda la situación. Eran piezas que no deberían haber estado ahí y que resultaban extrañamente familiares…

Entonces vino a su mente. En ese recuerdo del retoño rojizo que se ocultaba detrás de su padre en tiempos de guerra.

– "_¿Quiénes son, _otôsan_?"_ –.

– "_Son escoria"_ –. Le espetó su padre apretando los dientes mientras cruzaban las enormes puertas de roble de la aldea del sonido. – "_Ambus"_–. Musito, mirando con recelo a los enmascarados con sus penetrantes orbes negros. – "_Ninjas de elite. Harás bien no meterte con ellos"_ –.

Era verdad, ella los reconocía. Eran la elite de los guerreros Ninjutsu: la más baja escoria del mundo. Entrenados en las artes del asesinado, infiltración, recopilación de información y otras habilidades misteriosas, pero al final de cuentas, simplemente la escoria más detestada de la sociedad, he ahí el porqué del recelo de su padre. Si un Ambu estaba involucrado, seguramente habría un camino de sangre.

– «¿_Qué estaría haciendo esos Ninjas de Elite con un granjero simplón como Wataru?_ –». Se cuestionó. – «¿_Estarían ahí por su abuela_? –». Luego vino a ella un pensamiento más sombrío. – «A menos que… ella no hubiera muerto por enfermedad…? –».El pensamiento le dio un retorcijón en el estómago.

Eso explicaría el porqué de su presencia en el sepelio; porqué Wataru no le permitió entrar a la cabaña cuando regreso de las compras y nunca le dejaron ver su cuerpo.

– «_Pero ¿Quién...? –»._ Se cuestionó confundida. – «¿_Quién querría hacerle daño a una vieja enferma? –_». Era difícil imaginar a alguien hacer algo tan horrible.

– «_Cosas siniestras…_–».La frase vino a su mente tan inevitable como la muerte y sudo frio. Cosas que sólo podían salir de los cuentos que se contaban a los niños para que no se aventuran a los bosques y que ella casi había olvidado los detalles, pero claro, ahora como una sombra traicionera, acudían a su mente esas historias escabrosas; como las nubes que ocultaban la luz y las tinieblas que se extendían hasta perderse en los ojos de la maleza. Cosas que podrían cernirse sobre una joven inocente.

− _«Son sólo cuentos−»._ Se reprochó tratando de aparentar más valor del que sentía.

Apartó la vista inquieta del camino, deseando alejar los sombríos pensamientos de su mente, porque sentía que un misterio más allá de su comprensión se entretejía alrededor de la muerta de su abuela y temía que al averiguar de qué se trataba, ella terminaría con el mismo destino.

De improvisto una parvada de pájaros salieron volando emitiendo estrepitosos sonidos. El ruido la obligó a sujetar con un fuerte tirón las riendas de su caballo Miso para que no se echara a trote, causándole otra punzada de dolor en sus manos congeladas. – «_Son sólo pájaros… –»._Se reprochó con la corazón desembocado, mientras tranquilizaba a su leal amigo.

−Disculpa…−Dijo una voz, tomándole desprevenida −¿Dónde encuentro el poblado más cercado? −. Le cuestiono ella.

La joven se sintió deslumbrada ante la angelical figura que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Ahí vestida de lino, ceñidos sus lomos en el oro carmesí del moribundo atardecer y con sus pies descalzos, estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Su figura era como de berilo, con inmaculados pechos y cintura de ensueño. Su rostro seducía con un par de labios carmesí y su piel era tan tersa, como porcelana blanca. Tenía un cabello como el manto oscuro de la noche, con ojos de luceros blancos, los más bellos y raros que hubiera visto jamás, que brillaban como cuarzo lunar y absolvían la luz de lugar, como si suyos fueran las únicas estrellas se pudieran mirar. Una personificación de una diosa en la tierra, de no ser sus prendas maltratadas. −«_Mitad mujer mitad criatura_ –». Decidió Ikeda aturdida.

−¿Dónde encuentro el poblado más cercado? −. Le volvió a preguntar la extraña. −«¡_Su voz!_ »−Pensó Tomoe maravillada. −«_Es tan suave y triste como las notas de una melodía de Koto..._–».

−Hola…señorita …−El dubitativo tono de la mujer la saco de su estupor. Tomoe algo avergonzada percatándose que la mujer llevaba tiempo tratando de llamar su atención, se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor para ubicar en donde se encontraba y de inmediato reconoció otro sendero.

−S-sigue derecho por este camino y lleg-arás al pueblo−. Le comentó torpemente, sintiéndose como una idiota. Normalmente no se sentía tan nerviosa a la presencia de nadie, pero ella era tan bonita que francamente la desequilibraba. Tenía un aire sensual, imponente y poco intimidante. Y su voz era suave, pero sonaba como trueno en la tierra.

─Gracias─. Le dijo la mujer mostrando por un breve segundo una dulce sonrisa de perlas blancas a Tomoe y después siguió su rumbo hasta perderse de su vista.

La chica de cobrizos cabellos se quedó ahí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y disfrutando por un momento la sensación cálida que inundó su pecho con los gestos de esa dulce mujer. Fue un calorcito agradable que se instaló en su ser, haciendo que olvidase todas sus sombrías preocupaciones. Quiso alcanzar a la mujer y acompañarla un rato. Su padre le había dicho en alguna ocasión que ese sendero también era un atajo para llegar a su hogar, pero no lo había comprobado aún y no quería perderse estando tan cerca del atardecer. Por lo que simplemente impulsó a Miso para que siguieran adelante con el recuerdo de ese ángel acompañándola en el sendero…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando la luz del cielo casi de había extinguido vio un pequeño bonsái en el claro de una colina poco elevada y supo que al fin había llegado.

Ikeda inhaló con regocijo el aroma de las Camelias del jardín de su madre. Siempre se podía disfrutar su exquisito aroma a metros de distancia de la casa. Observó con alegría que bajando la colina estaba su casa de madera de una sola planta. Y, suspiró repentinamente eufórica. —«¡_Estoy en casa!»—._

Notó que hacía falta una pequeña estatua del Dios de la Buena Suerte "Zashiki Warashi", pero lo ignoró. Su padre había mencionado que quería vender esa figura a falta de dinero, así que imaginaba lo había hecho.

Esperó a que el viento tocará su cara y corrió colina abajo en dirección a su dulce hogar, sintiendo el golpeteo desembocado de su corazón, la brisa chocando con fiereza sobre sus pómulos mientras sus piernas iban al encuentro de los arbustos, telarañas y las flores del jardín. Y, cuando estaba a tan sólo unos metros de casa, se detuvo de improvisto. Fue tan rápido que sus largos cabellos rojos desfilaron unos centímetros enfrente de su cara como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Algo estaba mal…

—«_¿Por qué estaba la puerta abierta?_» —Fue lo único que atinó a pensar, al tiempo que se instalaba un sentimiento frio en su vientre. Su padre nunca permitía que la puerta estuviera abierta, aún si su madre insistía con dejarla así para disfrutar de las tardes de verano, pues decía que la puerta estaba muy al acceso de los forasteros. Y su respiración entrecortada daba testimonio fiel del cruel frio que calaba el lugar.

Dio un paso al frente insegura y con la garganta repentinamente seca, tratando de convérsese que era imaginación suya el terrible sentimiento que se instalaba en sus entrañas.

Fue entonces que tuvo a su alcance un poderoso hedor. —«_¿Qué es eso…_» —. Su hogar olía terrible, una horrible combinación de algo dulce y metálico que penetraba por sus fosas nasales hasta calar su medula. Ese aroma hacía que apestara todo el lugar, tenía la sensación que ni un baño podría quitárselo de encima, pero supo reconocerlo como el mismo olor metálico que percibió en la cabaña de su abuela cuando Wataru le explicaba la desagradable sorpresa que había encontrado.

«_No…_»—.

Tomoe retrocedió un paso, sintiendo la falta de aire de pronto, para después tropezar con un objeto. El objeto en cuestión hizo un tintineo cuando lo piso y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se percató a quien pertenencia: Era la daga de Yuki, su hermano más pequeño.

«_No…_»—.

Le temblaron las rodillas embargada por un absurdo y primitivo temor. Él nunca dejaría su daga tirada en ningún sitio. Era como su amuleto de buena suerte, su fiel compañera, inclusive dormía con ella colocándole por debajo de su futón. Él creía que la daga lo hacía más fuerte, más hombre, prefería perder el brazo antes que perderla. ...

**_¡Zaz!_**

De repente lo escuchó, un sonido seco proveniente de la oscuridad de su casa. Fue como la caída de un árbol, casi imperceptible al oído humano, y no obstante ella lo oyó fuertemente, dándole un salto al corazón. Luego escuchó como algo era arrastrado al fondo junto con la oscuridad acechante.

No había un motivo real para pensar que algo le había ocurrido a su familia. Sólo una daga tirada, sólo una puerta abierta; sólo el silencio. Podría llegar y anunciarse como lo había pensado hacer para ver si ellos salían a recibirla con abrazos y besos, asi quizá comprobaría que sus miedos eran infundados. Sin embargo, sabía que no era alucinación suya. El miedo la tenía muda y paralizada porque su instinto de sobrevivencia le indicaba que debía temer; la amenaza era muy real.

Haciendo uso de sus pupilas dilatadas intentó observar a la profunda negrura del pasillo y mientras más observaba juraba, juraba que …

Que no estaba sola. Había algo ahí en el fondo…

Con sus músculos paralizados por el miedo aspiro tres lentas bocanadas de oxígeno, al tiempo que intentaba que su palpitar dejará de latir tan fuertemente. Dio un paso al frente valientemente y luego otro, arrastrando los pies dentro de las sombras de aquel corredor. Subió la escalerilla de la puerta principal y sus yemas rosaron las paredes de hierba tejida que, tantas veces había recorrido cuando niña.

Avanzó lentamente con sus pisadas crujiendo tortuosamente en el viejo piso de bambú y en cada andar ella contenía la respiración por el miedo de que advirtieran su presencia.

—«¡_Silencio!¡Silencio…!_» —. Decía a sus adentros con un sudor frio resbalando por su cuello.

En algún momento un tablón suelto causó un ruido chirriante muy agudo cuando lo pisó. —_ ¡Me escuchará!_» —Pensó aterrada. Hizo una pausa con los sentidos alertas, esperando que "_lo que fuera que estuviera en el fondo_" viniera a por ella.

Entonces escuchó otro poderoso sonido seco que le dejo la sangre helada. —_ ¡Viene por mi!_» —. Se dijo al borde de las lágrimas mientras su mano sostenía su boca conteniendo cualquier ruido, pero al cabo de unos segundos que le parecieron horas, nada vino por ella.

Sólo había oscuridad y las nubes de su aliento arremolinándose con ésta.

Cuando recuperó un poco el valor, la chica continuó su avanzadilla temblando como una gelatina. Se daba cuenta que cuanto más cerca la llevaban sus pasos al fondo, sus sentidos se agudizaban más y más, percibiendo de reojo siluetas esparcidas en el suelo, sombras que poco a poco adquirían forma: una taza quebraba por ahí, el arco de caza de su padre en la izquierda. Cosas tiradas y grandes manchas marrones, manchas cuya naturaleza no se entretenía a pensar mucho…

Luego lo escuchó: un sonido bajo que iba en aumento; un sonido extraño e inquietante.

_Provenía de la última habitación del pasillo a sólo un par de metros de distancia; en el cuarto de sus padres. No sabía distinguir muy bien el sonido. Era constante, apenas perceptible, se escuchaba como si, como si alguien estuviera ¿tragando…? _

Presa del miedo, dio sus últimos pasos para situarse frente a la puerta corrediza de la habitación de sus padres. Hizo otra pausa haciendo acopio de todo el coraje humano que poseía y finalmente deslizó titubeante la puerta.

La puerta se deslizó con un sonido sordo y el hedor horrible golpeó sus fosas nasales más intolerante que nunca.

En el fondo de esa habitación sólo había tinieblas. No veía nada más allá de su nariz. Era imposible ver debido a que esta noche las nubes no dejaban entrar la luz de la luna por la ventana.

— _¡¿Estaba sola…_»

_No, aún lo oía. Ese ruido infernal estaba frente suyo. _

_Lentamente poco a poco sus ojos jades empezaron a ajustarse a la penumbra del lugar. Había unas sombras; sombras en todas partes. Pero una en particular resaltaba en el fondo. Se trataba de la silueta delgada de algo o de alguien. La forma estaba inclinada de manera que la daba la espalda a Ikeda, o lo que ella creía que era una espalda y a sus pies discernía otro bulto que se fusionaba con el primero. _

_ De repente algo azoto con fuerza la madera hueca del suelo y escucho como algo rodaba en dirección suya, dando a parar justo a sus pies. _

_Con temor se hinco para tomar el objeto, pero cuando lo tocó supo de inmediato que no se trataba de objeto alguno… _

_Al mismo tiempo, una nube se disipaba, dejando entrar un poco de luz en el cuarto._

El grito desgarrador que soltó no lo reconoció de su propia voz.

En la habitación se encontraba esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos color perla que vio en el camino. Ella estaba en el centro del cuarto, relamiéndose sus labios con el líquido impuro de la sangre de sus víctimas, quienes ahora yacían sin vida: su familia asesinada. Sus pequeños hermanos estaban en un lejano rincón a poca distancia de un padre asesinado. La expresión de terror de sus rostros sería algo que nunca olvidaría y a sus pies los ojos aceituna de su madre, la observaban con expresión ausente.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que podría despertar de esa pesadilla. Se aferró a sus prendas con sumisión, aturdida, atrapada, débil y sin saber como reaccionar. Para cuando abrió los ojos, era tarde: la hermosa joven ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Trató de retroceder, sabiendo que pronto moriría, pero su cuerpo le fallo. No movía musculo alguno.

La hermosa joven se colocó en cuclillas, haciendo que Tomoe admirará más de cerca sus bellos rasgos faciales y sus muy largas pestañas. Luego hizo algo que la dejó perpleja: — Lo siento. — Susurró.

La de rojizo cabello quedo muda. — « _¿Lo sentía?_ » —. Se cuestionaba incrédula mientras las lágrimas fluyeron libremente al piso. Todo lo que importaba estaba derramado sobre las paredes y suelos.

—Lo siento… —Repitió la hermosa joven, con su aliento rozando en el lóbulo de la oreja de Ikeda.

La hermosa asesina secó las lágrimas de Tomoe con la punta de su lengua y le alzó bruscamente del suelo, cogiéndola por el cuello antes de que ésta pudiera defenderse.

Tomoe intentó huir, golpear o alejarse hasta que de poco a poco se le agotaron las fuerzas y sus brazos quedaron tendidos al costado de sus caderas. Entonces miró aterrada que la bella criatura le observaba con los ojos envenenados por la gula, para embozar después una sádica sonrisa.

—Tu corazón será delicioso. — Prometió sonriéndole tiernamente la azabache y de un movimiento veloz le despojo de corazón. Fue tan rápido que el órgano vital de Ikeda aún bombeaba en la pálida mano de los ojos opalinos antes de engullirlo de una sola bocanada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentarios de Autora:** Bueno chicos he prometido muchas veces y lo intentado tantas veces que ya no tengo excusas, pero de verdad quiero terminar esta historia. Ya tengo el final en mi cabeza, pero muchas cosas no funcionan ni van a funcionar como originalmente lo planté. Por eso tengo que rehacerlo todo. Además, que la redacción era muy mala y ahora es un poco mejor.

Este prologo traté de hacerlo un poco terrorífico, pero sinceramente este genero es muy difícil. Lo demás será puro drama y algo de gore. Lo prometo.

See you soon.


	2. Capitulo 1: Cuando era una mujer timida

"_Si Dios me diera un deseo siquiera, pediría por el olvido. Que las esperanzas murieran de una buena vez"._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Capitulo Uno: Cuando era una mujer tímida…**

**Hace un año...**

Era la décima tercera vez que suspiraba tras la puerta de roble de una de las oficinas contiguas del Hokage. Estaba nerviosa, perceptible por el temblar de sus manos que acariciaban ese envoltorio azul con tanta dulzura.

Se encontraba en una sencilla habitación de cuatro paredes con una ventana rectangular en lo alto por donde apenas pasaba la luz del día. Había un escritorio muy pequeño con dos sillas situadas en los extremos opuestos del mismo y un par de fotografías de algún hombre que no conocía. El techo tenia un total de ciento dos tejados de barro pulido con un brillo de color negro esmaltado que, a su vez tenía un total cuatrocientos veinticinco manchas irregulares. Lo sabía porque ella misma las había contado todas, atrapada en esa oficina.

Hinata Hyūga, una mujer de veintisiete años, cabello azabache y ojos platinos, debería estar a dos puertas de la que actualmente se ocultaba, presentando el informe de su más reciente misión en el país del viento. Una misión relativamente fácil que había consistido en arrestar a un par de Shinobis desertores Clase C, la cual habían realizado con mucho éxito, pero cuando se disponía a entregar el reporte le entró un momento de pánico, y se ocultó ahí.

—«_No podía hacerlo»_.

El problema no era el informe que tenía que entregar al Hokage, sino que, para ella, el Hokage en cuestión no sólo era el líder de la aldea, sino también su único y platónico amor: Uzumaki Naruto. Además, se acercaba el Festival _Rinne _y ella había querido aprovechar la oportunidad de entregarle un presente hecho por sus propias manos, que contuviere esos profundos sentimientos que había guardado desde su niñez. Algo que expresará todo lo que significaba para ella. Porque a diferencia de los demás siempre lo había estado observando. La gente decía que había pasado de ser un perdedor al líder la aldea más poderosa de las Naciones. La gente nunca confió en él y vio en él sólo un niño muy ruidoso; un portador de un demonio; una vasija vacía. Pero Hinata siempre vio más, mucho, mucho más.

Para la Hyūga, Naruto nunca fue un perdedor, sino por el contrario era y siempre había sido la persona más brillante de todas. Su esencia cálida era como un sol que proyectaba una enorme sombra sobre los demás. Tenía la increíble habilidad para conectarse con las personas, incluso con los enemigos. Naruto siempre le inspiró una profunda admiración porque si caí se levantaba, sino tenia la fuerza la adquiría, si alguien caí en la sombra, no lo dejaba atrás. Con acciones defendió a los suyos, consiguió amigos, prevaleció a pesar de que cualquier otro se hubiera rendido en aquella meta que parecía tan imposible. Y ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Le veía siempre que podía, atrapada por una infinita admiración; presa del deseo de alcanzarlo y demostrar que ella también podía ser más de lo que se esperaba. Porque mirándolo también creía que podía ser más fuerte.

Él le había dotado del valor que necesitaba para confrontar su destino, convertirse en una respetable Kunoichi a pesar de que su familia no confiaba en su fuerza; a pesar de que su familia le dio la espalda, la degradó de su posición de heredera y la mandó a la academia Ninja esperando que eventualmente muriera. Él le _mostró_ el camino con su propio camino marcado de sangre y lágrimas; le otorgó la motivación para levantarse también, para pelear, para ser más de lo que ella creía de sí misma. _Su voluntad era el fuego de la aldea y la suya también._

Ella quería tratar de expresarle todo aquello, incluso no hubiera las palabras suficientes. Quería caminar a su lado permanentemente, si él se lo permita.

—«_Sin tan sólo mis sentimientos te alcanzarán…»_—.

Por eso había estado tan decidida tejiendo por días una bufanda roja que los enlazará mutuamente, pensando sólo en su dentadura perlada y su energía dorada. Había estado tan decidida….

Suspiro amargamente, aferrándose a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—«_No podía hacerlo»_—. ¿Cómo podría? Hinata sabía que Naruto era un hombre muy cotizado entre las mujeres de todas las edades, incluso tenía su propio club de fans, él definitivamente podría rechazarla si alguien se le había adelantado. Si expresaba sus verdaderos sentimientos al Uzumaki y la rechazada, él podría evitarla en adelante. Por siempre podía despedirse de la calidez que implicaba vivir a su sombra, porque al menos en la sombra él la quería como una camarada. Su confesión podría importunarlo; Naruto podría titubear al dirigirle la palabra la próxima vez. El rubio bien podría vacilar al verla después de una indeseada confesión y no encontrar sus ojos de aguamarina nunca más. Perdería la fuerza, seria patética, pequeña y ahí ella se quedaría con un saludo no pronunciado, con nada más que su cálida esencia desapareciendo a lo lejos. Entonces, definitivamente ella tendría de pronto un enorme espacio vacío en su pecho.

—«_Naruto-kun…»_—. Se sentía cada vez más insegura.

Sin embargo, tampoco debía fallarle a sus alumnos que la estaban apoyando para que hiciera su confesión. Como maestra del nuevo equipo número ocho, tenia a su cargo una nueva generación de jóvenes muy inteligentes, integrando por: Sarada Uchiha hija del matrimonio entre Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha; Mitsuki producto genético de experimentos de Orochimaru; y Shikadai, hijo del matrimonio entre Shikamaru y Temari. Los cuales deberían estar acompañándola para entregar el reporte como usualmente lo hacían, empero este día se excusaron temprano en cuanto volvieron de misión, alegando que tenían que ayudar en la casa de su antigua maestra Kurenai con los preparativos del cumpleaños de su hija Mirai, lo que la dejaba justo como estaba ahora.

Sintió rabia. ¡La habían dejado deliberadamente a solas con él!

El cómo habían adivinado que planeaba entregarle la bufanda a Naruto, se le escapaba de sus manos. —«_Quizá Sakura tuvo que ver…»—._

Sabía que sus alumnos −así como el resto del mundo, salvo el propio rubio − estaban muy conscientes de sus sentimientos. Seguramente notaron como se le aceleraba el corazón al hablar con el Hokage y sus repentinos sonrojos. Era evidente que sentía algo por él. El gesto lo hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones, claro, pues los jóvenes creían en el amor, no entendían que la vida real es mucho más complicada. No siempre los amores son correspondidos y ella muy probablemente sería el caso.

Después de todo, está técnicamente vendría siendo su _**segunda **_confesión. La primera había quedado aplastada por una gran cantidad de eventos importantes que habían marcado la vida de todos, principalmente a Naruto. Además, el rubio nunca había tocado el tema en los doce años que habían trascurrido desde que ella se interpuso frente a Pain para tratar de evitar que los Akatuki secuestrara a Naruto, cuyo hecho casi la llevo a una muerte prematura. Pero la culpa no era del Hokage. Ella fue demasiado tímida para molestarlo con una respuesta. —«_O quizá solo había sido el miedo a obtener su respuesta_»–. Meditó con desdicha.

En el fondo de su corazón lo presentía: que la indiferencia de él no había sido en vano. Quizá ya era tarde, por lo que ella sólo escucharía aquello que no quería de sus dulces labios morenos. Quizá sólo lo vería en su hermosa mirada azulada: el rechazó…

O tal vez, tan sólo tal vez su confesión lo alcanzaría, pudiendo ver en sus bellos orbes marinos un sentimiento indescifrable.

—«_Naruto-kun…»_—. Con su carácter atolondrado e infantil la salvó de la oscuridad; su tenacidad le dio un propósito en la vida. Ella lo amaba tanto. —«¿_Como se verá tu expresión… con sentimientos de amor?»_—.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que los vestigios del atardecer se colaron por la ventana mientras el sentimiento de esperanza persistía.

—«_De verdad, __deseo ver esa expresión»_—.

Renovaba con un poco de valentía, salió de esa oficina que la mantenía a salvo, colocándose justo enfrente de la puerta del Hokage.

Titubante se dispuso a tocar suavemente la puerta cuando…—Pase—. Hinata ahogó un grito cuando escucho la voz del soberano del fuego hablarle desde a dentro. Fue inevitable su reacción. A pesar de los años; a pesar de que ella era una exitosa Kunoichi y considerada una de las mujeres más fuertes, seguía teniendo esas reacciones infantiles. El sólo oírlo dirigirse a ella, aun sí éste desconocía con quien hablaba, la llenaba de demasiados sentimientos.

Con su corazón palpitando tan rápido que temía pudieran ser escuchado por alguien, empujó la puerta y fijó su opalina mirada al centro de la habitación, donde lo reconoció.

Sus ojos perlados destellaron de puro amor.

Él estaba detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo incesante sobre una pila de papeles. Se le notaba un poco cansado, más para ella seguía siendo la imagen más deslumbrante que hubiera visto jamás. Seguía siendo la persona de la cual se enamoró sólo que más madura y sensual. Debajo de unos lentes anaranjados, se ocultaban sus preciosos ojos azules que guardaban la profundidad del mar. Sus esplendorosos cabellos rubios brillaban como fuego detrás de un atardecer moribundo con nubes rosas, los cuales ahora apenas les llegaban a sus sieneses. Había alcanzado una madurez corporal con los años de entrenamiento, misma que tenía debajo una polera de color naranja y la capa distintiva del líder supremo de Konohagakure, la cual portaba con orgullo, como si siempre hubiera sida para él; cuan indumentaria heroica.

Hinata se ahogó ahí mismo, consiente de la calidez de su pecho y temblar de su frágil cuerpo. —«_Es tan bello»—._ Pensó en sus adentros.

—Naruto-kun…– Se le escapó en un aliento suave. Instantáneamente sus dedos deambulaban por sus labios entreabiertos como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido; como si al pronunciar su nombre sin el honorifico hubiera cometido un acto pecaminoso.

Justo por eso él levantó sus ojos aguamarina, matándola ahí de un sopetón.

Al actual Hokage le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba enfrente de él, y como acto de reflejo alzó su azulada mirada hacia quien le hablaba, ya que era muy extraño que se dirigieran a él sin el honorifico de Séptimo. Fue ese mismo instante que se cohibió; que sus labios se secaron, su corazón se detuvo y se sintió sobrecogido ante la intensa mirada de ella. No esperaba ver a Hinata sola enfrente suyo. Tuvo la impresión de que todas las ideas sobre sus deberes en la aldea se esfumaron de imprevisto, con una sola palabra coherente por detrás: — «_Linda_».

De pronto no sabía qué hacer. Al mirar ese misterio en los ojos blancos de ella, sintió necesidad por ser visto así todos los días. En ese instante, acompañando su sobrecogimiento, sintió una sed endemoniada. Tuvo muy a su pesar, que sostenerse en el escritorio para no cometer un acto primitivo, aunque ni él mismo sabía que iba a hacer.

Convencido que lo experimentado era locura por insomnio, la invitó a pasar con un ademán, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Luego ella atropelladamente le explicó el éxito de la misión, evitando en la medida posible el contacto visual con él, cosa que agradecía infinitamente, pues no estaba seguro que pasaría si ella lo volvía a mirar con ese brillo tan inexplicable en sus ojos.

Cuando ella hubo terminado, ya se sentía un poco menos nervioso y más de vuelta a su normal ser.

—Está bien Hinata. Bueno trabajo, me alegra que estés bien. — Le dijo sonriente causando un inexplicable color carmesí en las mejillas de Hinata. —Puedes retirarte ahora.

—Hokage-sama, espere…— Comento rápidamente la Hyūga, sin saber realmente como continuar.

—¿Pasa algo, Hinata? — Preguntó confundido mientras observaba como la joven Kunoichi apretaba fuertemente el envoltorio azul que trae en sus manos, del cual apenas había reparado que portaba.

Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía, cogió aire comenzó a recitar en un tono seguro el discurso que había preparado para él: —Hokage-sama, yo siempre lo he observado… — No obstante, justo cuando iba a terminar la frase alguien entro por la puerta y se lanzó contra él, sorprendiendo no sólo a la Hyūga, sino también al Séptimo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Naruto-sempai!—. Gritó una joven hermosa de rubios cabellos y apretadas prendas, un tanto provocativas. Hinata la había visto un par de veces entre el grupo de mujeres que usualmente estaban detrás del blondo, regalándolo cosas, tomándole fotos e invitándolo a salir, pero nunca se le ocurrió creer que ella tuviera alguna relación sería con el Hokage. Al parecer se equivocaba.

Justo iba decir algo su rubio amado, cuando aquella mujer se puso sobre sus muslos, rosando su sexo con el abdomen de él, y le dio un beso apasionado; tan sensual que incluso ella podía percibir el calor y su lengua introduciéndose en la cavidad de su boca. Todo esto ajeno a cierta mujer con el corazón henchido de falsas ilusiones.

Se retiró en silencio, dejando un recuerdo azul en el escritorio.

xxxxxxxxxxx-

Naruto había invitado a esa chica a cenar como agradecimiento a unos favores decorativos que le había pedido hacer en su nueva casa, insospechado a que ella iba a tomarlo con tanta iniciativa e iba a besarle de esa forma. Él no podía respirar y lo tenía completamente cogido de su melena, haciendo imposible cualquier maniobra para librarse. De cualquier forma, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para intentarlo hasta que sintió la lengua mojada de ella introducirse, siendo aquel momento en que despertó de su estupor, y la apartó bruscamente, causando que cayera al suelo.

–¡¿Que haces?!— Le espetó, notando de reojo la ausencia de cierta mujer de cabellos azabache.

Ella le miró confundida—. Ahora que somos pareja es normal que nos besemos, ¿recuerda? Me invitó como novios —.Le dijo ella sin asomó de duda.

Él le miró aún más sorprendido, comprendiendo de pronto que su invitación se había mal interpretada y se tomó su tiempo para explicarle toda la situación. Al final de su diálogo la mujer pareció decepcionada y se retiró rápidamente avergonzada sin hacer mayores escándalos.

Naruto suspiro con cansancio, frunciendo el ceño por la jaqueca repentina, pensando cómo mañana iba ir a contarle toda la historia a Hinata y hacerle unas aclaraciones. No es que le debiera alguna explicación, pero los sentimientos de las mujeres siempre eran raros y complicados. No quería ningún malentendido con su…_muy preciada camarada_. Hoy ya era muy tarde para ello, sin mencionar que tenía montañas de trabajo. Mañana seria entonces. No quería que ella se quedará con una mala impresión de él. Por algún motivo su opinión le importaba.

Se acaricio las sienes, viendo la pila de papeles que tenía por delante. —«_Mañana sin falta_»—.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Cierta joven de negros cabellos y ojos de luna se encontraba sola en el parque de juegos de la aldea, dejando que la última escena vivida en la oficina del soberano la agobiara lentamente con el vaivén del cumplió sobre el que estaba y con un sólo pensamiento en mente: —«_Ama a alguien más_».

Allá atrás su primer impulso fue arrancar de los brazos de Naruto a aquella chica que lo besaba con arrebato. Un instinto primitivo tan lejano a su personalidad tímida. Sin embargo, su primer deseo fue obstaculizado al percatarse de la debilidad que inesperadamente atrofiaban sus músculos y el ahogo extraño que le impedía el oxígeno a sus pulmones, por eso tuvo que huir de ahí.

Porque lo había visto; la pasión desbordante de su amor. Ella no era nada para interponerse; no era nada en comparación a su amor. Ella no tenía la fuerza para ir contra de la felicidad de su amado, aún a costa de la suya.

— Naruto-kun, estoy feliz por ti—. Susurro a la luna, embozando una sonrisa amarga, cuando gotas saladas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas y un desosiego la inundó.

¿A quien engañaba? No podía ser del todo feliz con la idea del rubio amando a otra persona. La aldea simplemente no iba a ser lo mimo; su vida tampoco. Le deparaban tardes y noches en las que su último y primer pensamientos sería él, y tendría que vivir con la idea que probablemente algún día se case con esa mujer, para formar la familia que tanto se merecía. Le esperaban días completos sabiendo que ella no era esa mujer e incluso tendría que seguir viéndole para la asignación de las misiones Ninja. Un montón de días sin tardes rosas, donde le suplicaría a Kami-sama un sólo deseo: el olvido. El olvido de sus sonrisas alegres; la desaparición de los firmamentos en sus ojos; que su boca ya no embozará ninguna curva traidora con sólo pensar en el blondo; que las noches fueran cortas; que las esperanzas murieran de una buena vez; que los recuerdos no supieran a agrio-dulce; que se le agotaran por fin el color de sus mejillas y que todo fuera de un solo tono gris, sin dolor.

— «_Sin ti_ »—. Pensó decidida, presionando instintivamente la agonizante herida en su pecho, mientras más gotas calientes se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, siendo los juegos de metal su único testigo.

Mas tardes, esa noche burlando la alta seguridad de las puertas de la hoja, se hundió en las sombras de la deserción, el deshonor, y el olvido. Dos golpes certeros de su Taijutsu bastaron para tratar de buscar su propia felicidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**Comentarios de Autor:** Originalmente la historia proponía que fuera Sakura la enamorada de Naruto, pero no me pareció correcto entre ellos, ya que me gusta mucho el personaje de Sakura como para arruinarlo. Pienso que es más un aliado. En este universo Naruto es Hokage y no están casados, por lo que Boruto no existe.

Traté de expresar correctamente los sentimientos de Hinata sin excesivo drama. Sólo la verdad… como se siente el desamor.

Quizá haga un One-shot inspirado en le escena de la bufanda con un desenlace diferente y sin Toneri de por medio jejeej

See ya soon


	3. Capitulo 2: Respiro en tu cuello

«»

_«Ni en sus sueños era suyo y al despertar tenía que borrar el rastro de sangre_».

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Capitulo dos: Respiro en tu cuello, pueblerina. **

Estaba en ese mundo de la inconciencia, lo sabía porque muchas veces había experimentado la sensación cuando más joven solía perder la conciencia por la vergüenza. Esto pasaba siempre que se encontraba con cierto muchacho rubio, de ojos celestes al que de niño admiraba y de hombre amaba.

Anteriormente en ese estado, le embriagaba una sensación cálida en su pecho, con pensamientos de él y de ella; de los dos encontrando sus caminos juntos; de los dos sintiéndose mutuamente; de los dos tomándose de las manos, de los dos reconociéndose y amándose; sueños infantiles que le satisfacían con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Aunque con el tiempo y medida que iba creciendo, sus fantasías adquirieron otros matices, pronto no fue suficiente solamente estar con él, sino quiso besarlo, tocarlo, sentirse como una mujer, asi como formar una familia con él. En sus sueños más dulces, ya materializaba a un niño rubio y una niña de cabellos azabaches, como los hijos de ambos, jugando en los copos de nieve.

Eso fue antes…

Inmediatamente después de haber desertado como Kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, hubo una temporada en que los sueños se trasformaron en pesadillas. Solía verse así misma pérdida buscando algo entre cientos de cosas preciosas mientras escuchaba la risa de una mujer, torturándola; lastimándola. En sus pesadillas siempre tenía la impresión de que caí por un abismo y esa sensación persistía aun cuando los rayos de la estrella amarilla estuvieron en su punto más alto.

Recientemente, sin embargo, Morfeo la eludía.

En efecto, ya no dormía y en determinado momento dejó de soñar. Suponía que era por el cansancio de las largas jornadas evadiendo a los Ambus que le daban caza, o por los trabajos forzados que hacía de una aldea en otra, para proveerse de las costosas prendas limpias; libres de sus pecados.

De manera que, en la medianoche usualmente estaría despierta, retorciéndose en su lecho cuando el recuerdo de Naruto regresara trayendo dolores de vez en cuando; como para tocar las cicatrices que hace tanto sanaron. Su futón se mojaría de gotas saladas mientras su nombre estaría marcado bajo su piel. Y, de nueva cuenta como lo había estado haciendo por lunas se preguntaría por su bienestar.

Asi que, cuando sus pupilas estuvieran bien dilatadas y la noche le hubiera esfumado, religiosamente tomaría fuerza de su recuerdo para sobrevivir al día siguiente… deambulando en esta vida. Porque incluso si a veces el dolor era como un viejo conocido que no le permitía respirar, ella no podía dejar de portar una sonrisa en el día siguiente, o tratar de ayudar a otros para compensar lo que hacía. Su camino era la voluntad del fuego, igual que _él._

Que Naruto no la amará no significaba que ella podía traicionar sus ideales; los ideales que estaban bien gravados sobre su pecho. Debía tratar, debía salvarlo…

Por eso, en esta ocasión, era tan inusual estar dormida y soñando…

Esta vez no fue como las otras veces, no tuvo pesadillas, no tuvo pensamientos de Naruto, ni de la mujer que lo besó; soñó con Ryûnosuke, cierto mercenario de ojos pardos y piel morena azucarada, quien le inspiraba un poco de timidez.

_Lo vio frente a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo. Estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, con las respiraciones calientes acariciando sus caras. Ella tenía la cabeza alzada para mirarle a sus místicos ojos verdes, los que siempre parecían contar un secreto dulce y le gustaban mucho. De imprevisto él acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomándola de los hombros, haciéndole sentir menuda y protegida entre sus varoniles brazos canelos y entonces la .._.

¡Ah! _S_intió un ardor hiriente en el rostro y salió del mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Dónde ...? —. Balbuceó Hinata, advirtiendo de inmediato que se había dormido muy cerca del fuego improvisado que había armado, causado que por poco se quemará.

Más allá de la fogata estaba la orilla de un lago azul, que emanaba una gran cantidad de luz natural, al tiempo que en lo alto se situaba una luna llena haciendo su vigía milenaria.

Se incorporó de su futón un tanto aturdida por la visión. —_«¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ryûnosuke y yo...?»_. — Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza, muy ocupada pensando en cierto rubio o huyendo de sus cazadores, pero era cierto que el mercenario se había convertido en una constante en su vida durante el último año, quizá porque idiotamente ella iba a su aldea en secreto con más frecuencia de la que debería.

Poniéndose de pie fue a situarse junto al lago, donde un sapo hizo acto de aparición mientras las cigarras anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia y unas bestias nocturnas acechaban entre los arbustos.

Hinata Hyûga había venido a este lugar no muy lejano de la cabaña de su última víctima para limpiar todo rastro de sangre de la joven de cabellos rojos, pero en cuanto hubo terminado con la faena, se encontró encantada por el magnífico paisaje y se permitió acampar ahí, quedándose dormida en determinado momento de la noche.

Le encantaba este lugar, se sentía plena ahí. Una sensación que pocas veces experimentaba desde que había aceptado convertirse en lo que era ahora. Porque en ese claro azul, casi podía pretender que no había demorado el corazón de esa familia de campesinos o de sus otras víctimas inocentísimas. Ahí casi podría pretender que era alguien cuya existencia no dependía de comer corazones humanos, especialmente corazones buenos, llenos de calidez y amor... Alguien diferente: —_«Una campesina sin nombre, quizá digna de un mercenario_».— Pensó.

Ahí no tendría porque torturarse con las preguntas que a menudo venían después de haber manchado sus labios con un líquido carmesí. Cuestiones que lo relacionaban a _él _y que iban encaminadas a saber en lo que haría_ él_ _si diera cuenta de lo que se había convertido. _Porqué sí, todas las noches en las que su varonil rostro, su piel bronceada, su quijada masculina y sus particulares marcas en las mejillas hacían acto de presencia en los recovecos polvorientos de su mente, esas cuestiones siempre le inundaban de un profundo y terrible miedo. Y esos miedos empeoraban en la medida que se acercaba más y más a él, porque estaba consciente que esas preguntas no tardarían en hallar la indeseada respuesta; porque era un hecho que tenía que reunirse con él. Era imperioso estar con él. Era cosa de vida o muerte…

Pero primero, debía hacer una parada.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

—_«El asesino es despiadado»_—. Meditaba junto el cuerpo sin vida de su última víctima.

La víctima tenía quince años cuando la mataron. Era una mujer con cobrizos cabellos, piel tostada y ojos de un curioso color verde. Ésta al igual que los otros cuerpos hallados en la cabaña, era miembro de la familia Ikeda: una familia de un total de cinco personas, las cuales se dedicaban a la siembra de arroz. O al menos así fue antes de ser asesinados brutalmente.

El cuerpo presentaba la misma característica distintiva que los otras diecisiete victimas halladas: le habían arrancado el corazón.

Según los Ninjas Forenses no presentaba ninguna particularidad o seña que diera con su asesino, pero el presentía que este caso era especial, mientras que la mayoría de los fallecidos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su muerte, esta última familia había visto la cara de su asesino antes de perecer. Y, eso es algo que le preocupaba.

—«_El maniático está perdiendo el miedo o la culpa_»—. Dijo para sí.

El Shinobi de cabello azabache, conocido como la "sombra protectora de la aldea": Sasuke Uchiha. Había sido asignado a esta misión por órdenes del séptimo, debido a que algunos Ninjas de aldeas vecinas habían tratado de darle caza al asesino, pero todos habían terminado misteriosamente "desaparecidos". Por ese motivo el Kage que era su bobo amigo había decidido intervenir, enviándolo a él, siendo el mejor Shinobi que tenía la aldea de la hoja después del Hokage mismo.

El Uchiha había estado mirando a la víctima en la fría plancha de la morgue, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera un indicio del maniático que estaba aterrorizando a las aldeas. No obstante, en su búsqueda no había encontrado nada hasta ahora. Era realmente frustrante.

Desde que llegó a ese poblado y le explicaron los mordidos detalles del crimen, le fue imposible sacar de su cabeza a esa niña peliroja. Al ser la última en morir, probablemente vio los cuerpos destruidos de sus padres; vio a su asesino. —«_Como yo»_—Pensó sombríamente.

El portador del Sharigan sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un banal esfuerzo de alejar esas sombrías ideas de mente que estaban quebrando poco a poco su compostura. Estaba en una misión y esta prohibido que interpusiera sus sentimientos personales en esta.

Y, sin embargo, imaginaba la escena: ella cándida a toda preocupación había llegado a casa y de pronto se había dado cuenta que todo lo que amaba; todo lo que le daba algún sentido a su vida, estaba derramado en el suelo.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos con furia.

Él conocía esa historia de perder lo que más se ama. Él también perdió lo que amó cuando era niño a manos de su propio hermano y por instrucciones de los jefes feudales de la aldea. Ella sufrió como él.

—«_Al menos ella ya no sufriría más»_—. Meditó admirando la mortal herida su pecho.

Fue en aquel momento en el que se percató de un brillo que provenía de una mesa de metal situada no muy lejos de donde yacían enfilados los miembros de la familia Ikeda. Atraído por el peculiar resplandor se acercó al objeto y lo tomo de entre sus dedos.

Estaba ensangrentado. Se trataba de un pequeño cristal demasiado peculiar como para confundirlo. Esa gema le perteneció al primer Hokage, heredada después a su nieta Tsunade la quinta Hokage y finalmente regalada al Séptimo, quien lo perdió en una batalla contra un integrante del grupo criminal Akatsuki, llamado Pain. Según tenía entendido, el propio rubio lo destruyó cuando el nueve colas se apoderó de él. El motivo porque el que estaba ese cristal ahí y reconstruida pieza por pieza era un misterio para él.

— Lo tenía el más pequeño —. Una voz lo sacó de su transe. Era el jefe de la morgue, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, piel pálida, cabello castaño y pequeños ojos negros. Su aspecto era el de un hombre enfermo: demasiado flaco y pálido, seguramente por pasar más tiempo entre los muertos que al aire libre. Vestía una larga capa blanca, y portaba unos lentes de botella.

Al ver que no le entendía, señalo el objeto que tenía entre los dedos. — El cristal… — Dijo. —Lo tenía el más pequeño —. Explicó apuntando al niño muerto que estaba hasta el fondo de esa fría habitación en otra plancha alineada, y luego fue a hacer unos apuntes a los otros cuerpos.

El chico en cuestión era el más joven de los gemelos muertos por apenas unos minutos de diferencia. Tenía los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, en una expresión congelada de puro terror. Era el que parecía más asustado de todos y también la víctima más joven hallada hasta ahora.

—«_Pero era el único que se las había ingeniado para tomar algo de su asesino»_—. Reflexionó girando de nueva cuenta el cuarzo entre sus dedos, mientras salía de la morgue y se dirigía a la escena del crimen a reunirse con los otros miembros de su equipo.

Dudaba que el niño hubiera ido alguna vez a Konoha y menos que tuviera la oportunidad de tomarlo, porque la batalla entre Naruto y Pain se desarrolló mucho antes de que éste naciera. Dudaba también que sus padres se lo hubieran dado, ya que las familias de campesinos usualmente evitaban las grandes ciudades o involucrarse en conflictos de Shinobis, así que sólo se le ocurrió una explicación: el niño lo arrancó del asesino.

—_«El maniaco es un Shinobi de Konoha»—._ Concluyó mientras una media sonrisa se deslizaba de su estoica expresión.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Existe algo extraño en las maneras de dios. Las personas que antes eran importantes se desvanecen lentamente en la memoria y las personas con las que nunca crees que formaras un lazo, terminan siendo parte de tu historia. Quizá esas mismas maneras hicieron que una tarde, luego de cuatro meses de su destierro personal de Konoha, un poco antes de convertirse en esa criatura, la azabache se encontrara con el viejo Fudo.

Fudo Suzuki era el nombre del anciano. Un hombre noble dueño de varias pequeñas hectáreas. Él había sufrido una dura vida. Mucho antes de que naciera su familia ya había padecido los terribles sellos de la primera guerra ante la muerte su padre por un accidente de batalla y en su niñez tuvo que aprender las rígidas lecciones de la segunda guerra Ninja cuando un Shinobi ebrio asesinó a su madre una noche en que está se negó a satisfacer sus bajos instintos, teniendo entonces que trabajar desde muy joven y salir de su situación con su propio sudor. Por todo eso, y por aquello que los jóvenes todavía no logran entender, Fudo era renuente a dar ayuda. No es que le hiciera falta el dinero, —si ya se había dicho que vivía cómodamente — sino era exactamente el acto lo que le molestaba. Pensaba que a él no le correspondía el papel de samaritano si la vida de todas formas hallaría la forma de ponerlos de rodillas. Él estaría causando sólo una dependencia que de nada les serviría.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la campanilla de su tienda sonar esa tarde y vio entrar a Hinata tratando de comprar un rollo de canela sin dinero, no pudo evitar tratar de ayudarla. De aquello habían pasado ocho meses.

Él la invitó a tomar una ducha en su casa, dándole después un techo donde dormir y un trabajo en los campos, donde los músculos adoloridos la gratificaron por un corto tiempo, con el olvido del desamor. Tampoco le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su pasado ni las razones por las que la encontró en ese estado. Sólo le dio sin restricciones su compañía.

Incontables fueron los minutos de charlas banales sobre algún tema de moda. O de horas en el patio mientras él tocaba una hermosa melodía con su laúd. Él era un hombre solitario cuya mujer había muerto prontamente y sus hijos no le visitaban, por lo que se acomodaron fácilmente el uno al otro; por un tiempo…

Fue un tiempo en que al levantarse por las mañanas Hinata sentía la felicidad llenar sus pulmones y por las noches, incluso con el cansancio, sentía satisfacción viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo.

Se podía decir que estuvo cómoda. La gente se acostumbraba a verla pasar por las calles y conoció grandes personas, a quienes les tomó tanta estima que secretamente los consideró su nueva familia.

Respecto a Naruto, en esa época su masculina imagen era una constante en su mente como un mantra, incluso en sus días más dichosos. En realidad, no hacía falta más que una idea sencilla para recordarle sus orbes celestes, más el dolor no era tan latente, ni tenia que preocuparse con salvarle la vida. Fudo le dio consuelo. Y ella pensaba en el Uzumaki razonable sin meditarlo demasiado en su corazón, pues sabía que era una herida que podía volver a abrirse si la revolvía demasiado.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró para siempre. Un desagradable viaje en las montañas selló para siempre su destino y ella tuvo que apartarse para siempre de su nueva familia.

Aunque idiotamente seguía visitándolos en secreto, para trabajar por temporadas en los campos de arroz o melocotón, como hacia ahora. Por razones enteramente egoístas.

Hacia dos dias que había llegado a la aldea del jefe Fudo, un poco después del incidente con la muchacha de cabellos de fuego. Era un día especialmente caluroso trabajando en los campos recogiendo melocotones, pero por donde se encontraba, con su Byakugan divisaba a los lejos a Fudo al tiempo que reprochaba a un muchacho que no quería hacer su trabajo.

Sonrió por sus adentros.

Ella no había ido a saludarlo, adquirió a propósito el trabajo con uno de sus capataces para evitar tratarlo directamente, pues temía lastimarlo convertida en esa criatura. Sólo quería obsérvalo de lejos antes de ir por Naruto, pues sería la última vez que lo vería, estaba segura.

—_«__Razones meramente egoístas__»—_.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Depositó el durazno que tenía en la mano en la canasta mientras secaba el sudor de su frente, completamente ignorante la azabache que, a unos pies de distancia, él la miraba.

Era un hombre fuerte de alta complexión. Tenía una tez morena azucarada que resaltaba sus ojos verdes-pardos por los que muchas mujeres suspiraban. Tenía unos labios grandes especialmente suaves y una nariz respingada. También era portador de una melena oscura, que llevaba en corte militar muy sensual. Así cómo una cicatriz clara atravesaba su pómulo derecho que le daba un aire interesante, producto de alguna batalla en su antigua vida como mercenario. Vestía con unos pantalones holgados en tono gris y no tenía ninguna camisa consigo por el abrazador sol de ese día. Su nombre era _Ryûnosuke Aka. _

Para su suerte, por casualidad se la topo mientras él trabajaba labrando los campos de arroz. Se le escapaba de su mente, porqué ella no había querido ir a visitar al viejo Fudo, pero suponía debía tener algún motivo. Después de todo hace un tiempo que la joven azabache actuaba anormalmente, alejándose de todos sin explicación alguna.

Antes de que decidiera abandonarlos, él solía observarla a una sutil distancia cada mañana hasta que se agotaba el sol mientras él hacia sus tareas diarias.

Le había llamado la atención su elegancia cierto día hace unos meses, cuando él estaba tomando un descanso y por azares del destino miró a su dirección. Ella estaba jalando un par de malas yerbas de los árboles de melocotones, sudando bajo una fina camisa blanca de lino.

Notó entonces como sus curvas se meneaban cuando ella tiraba de las yerbas; el manso rebote de sus senos abundantes; la manera en que sus mechones negros caían en su largo cuello blanquecino perlado por el sudor. Luego se percató de ciertas cosas. Vio que ella tenía la manía de juntar lo dedos, de ponerse roja cuando se avergonzaba, que tarareaba alguna melodía cuando trabajaba, y que miraba al horizonte con melancolía en los atardeceres especialmente naranjas. Eso despertó su curiosidad.

Empezó a llenar los espacios vacíos sobre esa misteriosa pueblerina con conversaciones que nunca se tuvieron, haciéndole de alguna historia fantástica que explicaba porque una belleza como ella se encontraba en un lugar tan remoto. La creyó hija de algún señor feudal de las cinco grandes naciones, que huyó porque se le quería desposar con algún hombre noble sin corazón. La pensó como una mujer mimada y caprichosa.

No mucho tiempo después Suzuki Fudo los presentó y ella resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los espacios en blanco adquirieron forma. Cayó en cuenta que ella tenía un carácter dulce y gentil que podía confundirse con debilidad, pero en realidad se trataba de una mujer fuerte. Se hicieron buenos amigos; descubrió sus gustos. El cómo le encantaba cuidar los girasoles o cocinar para alguien. Y sólo entonces, su cabeza se confundió, para dar comienzo a algo profundo cuyo nombre no tenía.

Ella tenía a alguien más. Lo averiguó un día sin querer cuando le comentó alegremente que ella se esforzaba demasiado y quiso saber por qué lo hacía. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, luego viró hacia él con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos oscurecidos por algún secreto especial, para comentarle con alegría: — "Porque es mi camino".

Supo de inmediato sin necesidad de confirmación que aquellas palabras le pertenecían a alguien más. Un hombre al que Hinata admiraba y amaba. Por algún motivo extraño ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir incómodo.

La miro inhalar tristemente luego de que cogiera otro fruto del durazno.

— «_¿Nos dejaste por él, Hinata?_». —Quiso saber. — _«¿Hinata, porque me dejaste en verdad?_»— Se preguntó al observarla, como si con ello, pudiera hallar la respuesta. Porque asi se sintió, como si ella lo abandonara, justo cuando tan sólo una mirada suya…poseía tanto poder sobre él.

— _«Hinata merece quien cure cada una de las heridas; que llene de nuevo sus mejillas pálidas; que seque sus lágrimas de desamor; que saboreen sus dulces labios con paciencia y… la llenen de los hijos que ella quisiera_». — Pensaba Ryûnosuke Aka, decidido a ayudarle a encontrar a alguien que le concediera todas esas cosas.— _«Alguien que la merezca_»_. _

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

No había rastro de ella en ninguna parte. Se sentía como un completo fracasado. Todo el orgullo que alguna vez tuvo se iba al vertedero. Se suponía que él tenía contactos con grandes habilidades de rastreo, entonces no se explicaba la razón por la que no la hallaba por ninguna parte desde hace meses.

—_«¿Dónde estás Hinata?»_ — Se cuestionaba Susuki Fudo: un hombre corpulento de anciana edad.

Vinieron a él un millar de ideas de lo que le pudo haber pasado. Ninguna alentadora. En una en particular persistía un recuerdo en una época anterior a la llegada de la Hyūga, cuando un viejo campesino apareció en su tienda, desnutrido, pálido como el invierno y con medio rostro destruido, diciendo disparates de que su familia fue atacada por una criatura similar a una anciana y que se había salvado por los pelos debido a su "mal sabor". Nadie le creyó en ese entonces, era común que las personas de la guerra sufrieran de alucinaciones. Y en esa época el destino de las cinco naciones se debatía en manos del portador del Nueve colas.

Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si tal historia era cierta; si era posible que en ese bosque existiera un monstruo más antiguo que el tiempo que, comiera a los viajeros desprevenidos.

Sacudió la cabeza. _—«No debía pensar disparates. Seguro la encontraría»—._

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a la chica.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Le había preguntado en aquella ocasión. _

_La bella mujer de ojos opalinos le miró notoriamente desconcertada. Había entrado a su pequeña tienda de suministros que tenía una gran puerta en donde se situaba una campanilla, la cual sonaba cada que entraba algún comensal para surtirse de sus anaqueles llenos de pescado salado, golosinas, sake y otros alimentos salmonados._

_Él le estaba extendiendo una hogaza de pan que ella misma le había ordenado un tanto ausente, aunque bien le pareció que no lo recordaba, pues notó sus mejillas llenarse de bochorno. _

_Recordaba haberla visto rebuscar entre sus bolsillos el dinero justo para el pan, pero sólo sacó una flor y un cristal roto. En otras palabras: no tenía un centavo._

_Fudo inmediatamente se impacientó, seguro se trataba de otro muerto de hambre que le iba suplicar le regalará la pieza a cambio de nada, como si el tuviera el deber de alimentar a todos los desamparados. A diario entraban un par de esos canallas a su orgullosa tienda y él sabía como botarlos a todos, sin embargo, la chica sólo suspiro con desaliento sin decir nada. _

— _¿Señorita, su pan? —Llamó de nuevo el anciano, extendiéndole la pieza y queriendo ver que excusa le podría, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la fila de personas esperaban igual de impacientes ser atendidos._

_El aroma de la pieza recién horneada le hizo mella a la chica, se dio cuenta por la mueca de dolor que puso antes de comentarle: — Lo siento, ya no tengo hambre. Me equivoqué —.Lo cual era una mentira muy evidente, según su opinión. _

_En ese entonces, la joven azabache sin dinero se dispuso a salir por fin de su tienda a paso firme como si le persiguiera el propio demonio, hasta que en un trágico incidente su estómago emitió tremendo sonido, causándole la peor de las ignominias enfrente sus empleados de tienda y de los comensales. _

_La pequeña campana de la puerta tintineo una vez ida la roja joven mientras una risita colectiva azotó el lugar. _

_Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, reprochándose internamente por aquello que planeaba hacer. _

Resultó que tomar la bola de canela para alcanzar a la chica fue una de las mejores decisiones que ha hecho jamás, puesto que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el alma tan hermosa que tenia Hinata, a quien consideraba ahora como su única hija. Las tardes de laúd eran su mejor recuerdo y todo se lo debía a ella.

Pero se había esfumado sin explicación alguna una tarde.

Quizá él debió haber insistido más en saber un poco de su vida antes de esta aldea, asi podría ir por ella y convencerla que regresará con él, si es que no había sufrido ningún peligro, lo cual era lo más probable. —_«__Después de todo, ¿con que cara podría pedirle que siguieran viviendo juntos como padre e hija_»—. Meditó con desdicha al observar las manchas de edad de sus manos. — _«__Él sólo era un viejo decrepito_».

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Después de haber concluido con la colecta del día. La azabache se encontraba en la esquina remota de una posada de paso donde se había estado quedando mientras durará su visita secreta a Susuki-san, pensando sombría que debía reanudar su camino ya, ahora que lo había visto.

Apenas se le veía su frente blanquecina, pues en la noche el pueblo había sido sorprendido por el frio y ella había pedido estar bajo de "kotatsu" que tenía un fogón hundido en el suelo, llamado "irori", sobre el que se había hecho una especie de torre para colocar su futón para dormir.

En otra esquina había unos ancianos bebiendo té verde tradicional, uno repartiendo las tazas entre los invitados, no sin antes hacer un gesto de salutación.

La cabeza de la chica estaba meciéndose lentamente a punto de dormir, percibiendo a lo lejos los tonos bajos de las otras personas que estaba en la posada, con sus conversaciones triviales y uno que otro con un par de copas de Sake de más. Le pareció escuchar pedazos de amenazas sobre como uno castigaría a su mujer por haberle sido infiel, al tiempo que en otro lado una mujer se reía a todo pulmón insinuándole a un potencial cliente.

— No me interesa —. Le dijo el hombre con un tono frio, cosa que no desanimó en lo más mínimo a "la dama de compañía". —¡Aahh! ¡Un hombre guapo como tu no debe estar sólo! —. Le contestó melosamente mientras se inclinaba sobre él, para rozar sus sexos. _— _Déjame cuidar bien de ti_ —. _Le prometió en un tono demasiado vulgar para el gusto de Hyuga.

— No me interesas, mujer —. Le espetó mordaz el hombre.

De pronto se dio cuenta que, si bien no le interesaba el contenido de la conversación, se le había espantado el sueño de improvisto y estaba más alerta. —_«__Esa voz…—»._ La del hombre…ella la conocía de algún sitio.

—¡Aahh! ¡¿Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti, dulzura!? — Comentó la mujer ocultando muy bien su molestia, con una mano acariciando su muslo. El hombre se quedó en silencio un prolongado rato, lo cual le hizo pensar a la Hyuga que simplemente había optado por ignorarla, no obstante, la sorprendió cuando oyó: —Tu cuerpo no me interesa, pero quizá puedas ayudarme después de todo —. Hizo otra pausa para captar la atención de su acompañante. —¿Has visto algún Shinobi de Konoha por aquí?

Asustada por el giro de la conversación, miro rápidamente al interlocutor bajo el "kotatsu", utilizado su Byakugan y se quedó sin aliento.

Un hombre extremadamente atractivo de cabellos ónix y ojos fríos. Vestía diferente a la última vez que lo vio. Traía colocada una capa negra con un jubón blanco debajo de ella, una cinta púrpura, pantalón negro y unos guantes azul oscuro sin dedos. Seguía blandiendo su espada que guardaba oculta bajo la capa, además de una bolsa de color púrpura en su hombro derecho. Notó que volvía a portar su Banda ninja dejando que cuelgue en su cadera izquierda. Una Banca rallada.

—_«__Uchiha Sasuke_»—.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Comentarios de Autora**: Bien, como notaron algunos, la historia no es la misma a su original, en este capitulo definitivamente senté las bases de los cambios que habrá en algunos destinos de los personajes.

Quien lo recuerda, la historia original teni capítulos situados en un flashback que explicaba como se había convertido Hinata en la criatura, pero consideré explicarlo diferente en una línea de tiempo recta con saltos de tiempo ocasionales, pero claros, esperando no confundirlos mucho. También no será muy larga, calculo uno capítulos a lo mucho.

¿Qué piensan de Ryûnosuke Aka, eh? Naruto está en problemas?

No me odien please por lo que viene…


	4. Capitulo 3:Konoha sin una persona timida

_«Sin saberlo ella ocupaba los pensamientos de alguien más_».

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Capitulo tres: Konoha sin una persona tímida. **

Sakura Haruno, era una conocida Konoichi especialista en las artes médicas, miembro del escuadrón de Elite Ambu y también una de las mujeres más fuerte que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra; renombrada por haber fundado el primer hospital para atender trastornos infantiles y temida por poseer un carácter de mil demonios. Era considerada una de las mujeres más bellas entre las cinco naciones, con particular cabellera rosada, orbes jade, piel nívea, largas piernas que lucía perfectamente con pantalones ajustados; senos de justo tamaño y su personalidad confiada que atraía a más de un hombre. Además, como si eso fuera poco fue discípula de Tsunade-sama, uno de los legendarios Sannin y había participado en la derrotar a la Diosa Conejo durante la cuarta guerra Shinobi.

Por eso y por ser excompañera de equipo del actual soberano de la aldea, durante muchos años entre los aldeanos surcaron rumores de que ella sería quien ocuparía el puesto de futura esposa del séptimo Hokage de _Konohagakure no Sato_, rumores que persistieron por algunos necios incluso después de su matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke y de haber dado a luz a una hija, pues había quienes pensaban que ella mantenía una relación adúltera con el soberano, por aquella proximidad entre ambos inapropiada para simples amigos.

El hecho de que era un secreto a voces que Uzumaki Naruto tuvo sentimientos por Sakura Haruno durante su juventud, no ayudaban en nada a esos cuchicheos. Eran bien recordados los múltiples intentos de Naruto por conseguir una cita con ella. Asimismo, daba mucho que decir, la nula vida romántica del Séptimo, al que no se le conocía una pareja oficial hasta ahora y que Sasuke pasará más tiempo en misiones que en la aldea. Había gente osada que se atrevían a afirmar que los habían visto en situaciones comprometedoras.

Sakura no le daba importancia a ello, pero si alguien se atrevía a insinuarle algo en su presencia, lo mandaría al hospital con los huesos rotos. La gente necia no comprendía la fuerte relación de hermandad que tenía con Naruto.

Cuando era más joven siempre le creyó un idiota ruidoso con sueños demasiado grandes, no sentía respeto por él y su compañía le resultaba fastidiosa. Nunca tomó enserio sus declaraciones de que se convertiría en el próximo Hokage, ni sus afectos. Sin embargo, su apreciación hacia el rubio fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Quizá por las múltiples ocasiones en las que él arriesgó su vida para salvarla cuando ella sólo lo trató mal. Tal vez porque honró su promesa —una promesa de sangre— de traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea, cuando el susodicho se marchó sediento de venganza y poder, y ella egoístamente se lo pidió, causando que el rubio perdiera un brazo en el proceso. O puede que haya sido la tenacidad con la siguió peleando y defendiendo a todos sus camaradas, amigos o enemigos por igual, siempre que se tratará de la causa justa.

No supo con exactitud cuando paso, pero su voluntad le hizo creer en sus palabras. Su capacidad de enlazar a las personas, asi como perdonar los actos más atroces, ganó su respeto y amistad. Amistad que según su opinión no se merecía, pues aun recordaba con gran remordimiento que había pagado su amistad confesándose falsamente al Uzumaki con el propósito de manipular sus sentimientos y hacer que desistiera de su juramente de traer de vuelta al Uchiha, en aquel tiempo en el que ella había perdido la fe en su actual esposo, por los terribles crímenes que él había cometido. Por suerte el rubio vio a través de sus mentiras y la perdonó.

Las acciones de Naruto le inspiraron a dejar atrás su antigua actitud caprichosa y ver lo que realmente era importante. Su amigo tenía ese poder para influenciar a los demás. Todos le debían mucho. Ella le debía mucho.

Ahora, el rubio había pasado de ser un niño muy gritón a un hombre, nada más ni menos que el Séptimo Hokage, como prometió. Él era el héroe de la aldea y del mundo Shinobi, sus hazañas en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se recordarían por muchas generaciones. Él era más alto, sabio, fuerte y mucho más atractivo, aunque eso último nunca lo admitiría en su cara. Había adquirido gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos un cuerpo de adonis que ocultaba debajo de su polera naranja y su orgullosa capa blanca que le daba el título. No por nada era el soltero más cotizado del mundo Shinobi, excelente partido para cualquiera.

Asi que, en cierta medida entendía la lógica en las suposiciones absurdas de la gente. Quizá si ella no amará tanto a su esposo, estaría desposada con su mejor amigo en estos momentos. Tsunade-sama se lo había comentado en alguna ocasión bajo los influjos del Sake y ella tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

—« _No_»—Se corrigió con media sonrisa—«_La persona más tímida de Konoha me habría vencido_».— Meditó. —«_Si no nos hubiera dejado_». —

Tardaron dos días en percatarse. Todos supusieron que seguía en su última misión. Los únicos que sabían que había regresado eran sus alumnos y el torpe de su amigo Hokage. Lo primeros no estaban tan involucrados en la vida de su maestra como para darse cuenta de su ausencia y Naruto no sabía que no había llegado a la mansión Hyūga esa noche. Así que se dieron cuenta hasta que el soberano la solicitó a su oficina dos dias después para una reunión y clan Hyūga informó que no estaba en casa debido que no había regresado de su ultima misión.

Después de eso se desató el pandemónium. El asunto se trató con la mayor discreción posible y como alta prioridad debido a que estaba desaparecida no sólo una Konoichi de alto rango, sino un miembro del Clan Hyūga, poseedora del Byuakugan. Se enviaron varios grupos de búsqueda y rastreo con Kiba Inozuka al mandó, empero por desgracia una tormenta de nieve el día anterior había borrado cualquier rastro de ella. Se enviaron peritos expertos a la mansión Hyūga para reconstruir escenas del crimen y tratar de averiguar si la habían secuestrado; ellos no encontraron señales de forcejeo o violencia. Los Kages tuvieron varias reuniones en las que la paz parecía pender de un hilo, puesto que una desaparición de tal magnitud señalaba que probablemente alguna nación estaba conspirando para apoderarse de los secretos de Konoha, otra vez.

Conforme fueron avanzando las investigaciones, unos guardias de turno confesaron haberse quedado dormidos sin razón aparente la noche en que el equipo ocho había regresado de la misión, y el Clan Hyūga no tardó en reconocer la señales de sus tecnicas empleadas en ellos, lo que hizo suponer que en realidad habían perdido el conocimiento de forma inducida por la propia Hinata.

Ante la falta de indicios de secuestro, aunado a la evidencia que ella se había marchado por su propio pie, desertando en el proceso, los señores feudales comenzaron a insistir que se diera la orden de colocarla en el Libro Bingo, ya que no había nada más peligroso que un Shinobi desertor miembro del Clan Hyūga, con los secretos de la aldea. Eso significaba que debía darse la orden de caza, pero Naruto se había reusado tajantemente a dar la orden aún. Les dijo osadamente a los vejestorios que él nunca abandonaba a sus camaradas; que ella era la persona más buena que conocía. En un acalorado discurso les recordó _"no tan amablemente"_ de las hazañas de la azabache en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y en el cómo sus palabras y acciones siempre demostraron la voluntad de fuego, evitando que él mismo abandonará su causa en aquel momento que él titubeó mientras el cuerpo de Neji Hyūga se enfriaba en sus brazos. Les aseguró que definitivamente era imposible que Hinata Hyūga hubiera cometido traición; _de veras_ imposible.

Su discurso calló las demandas de los feudales, por un tiempo muy corto.

Sakura Haruno también le costaba trabajo creer que se había ido. De no ser porque ella estuvo presente en los análisis médicos de los guardias de las puertas, ella seguiría convencida que fue víctima de algún secuestro. Le era difícil conciliar la idea que la misma Hinata, la persona más dulce y tímida de la aldea, con un corazón de ángel se hubiera ido por su propia cuenta. Ella había visto el cariño que profesaba por sus alumnos, por su familia, por su camino Ninja y sobre todo por cierto rubio idiota. En efecto, había visto el amor en sus ojos; había curado las heridas de la azabache en la batalla de Pain cuando ella imprudentemente trató de evitar que secuestraran a Naruto, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida. Ella había sido su consejera en el amor, dándose apoyo mutuamente, asi que la idea de ella desertando no le parecía posible; debida haber alguna razón….

Ya había transcurrido un año desde su desaparición, la investigación había muerto y la presión sobre el Séptimo de colocarla en el libro Bingo era más grande que nunca. El propio equipo de Hinata había sido reasignado y la vida en Konoha regresó paulatinamente a la normalidad como si ella nunca hubiera existido.

Pero se percibía su ausencia, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un guijarro al estanque y las ondas seguían moviéndose en el agua. Su hija Sarada se rehusaba a hablar de ello, pero se le veía un poco más madura, menos inocente desde que Hinata se había ido, y mientras Mitsuki, el hijo de Orochimaru, que nunca había sido muy expresivo, por algún motivo ella creía que estaba más cerca de la oscuridad que nunca. Todo ello, porque la azabache había marcado la vida de tantas personas con su corazón de oro, en particular la de su amigo; _el muy ciego_.

Entró a la oficina del Hokage y tal como había pasado muchas veces desde de la desaparición de la azabache, se quedó relegada, observando la ancha espalda del soberano de la aldea, mientras él miraba por la ventana hacia el infinito. Le pareció que lucía apagado. —«_Tan__ bobo. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?_». — Se preguntaba Sakura.

El susodicho traía puesto la bella capa distinguía su cargo, un jersey naranja, unos pantalones negros y unas botas largas de combate. Los Kānjis que citaban "Séptimo" habían adquirido un tono cobrizo debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, al tiempo que la larga sombra de Naruto se proyectaba hasta sus pies. Era una sombra atrapada en un mar desértico color fuego; una especialmente solitaria. —«_Otra vez está pensando en ella_». —La expresión de su rostro se lo indicaba. —«_Oh Hinata, si tan sólo pudieras verlo en estos momentos, sabrías que cometiste un error al haberte marchado_». — Pensó cierta joven de ojos jades, sintiendo como el amargo la inundaba.

La mujer de rosas cabellos estaba consiente que desde que _esa persona_ se fue de la aldea, el portador del Kyūbi tenía una única pregunta en la cabeza…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

—«¿_Dónde estás, Hinata?»_ — Meditaba cierto rubio.

El día casi se extinguía afuera de la enorme ventana de su oficina. Los monumentos a los viejos Hokages, se veía especialmente imponentes bajo los tonos naranja y negro, propios del atardecer. Los niños corrían a refugiarse a casa antes de que sus madres las reprendieran y los hombres mayores tanto civiles como Ninjas se preparaban para la vida nocturna de la aldea.

Naruto frunció el ceño abatido, comprendiendo lo que el fin del día significaba: —_«otro día más que ella no regresaba»_—.

Ante la desaparición de Hinata, su primera reacción fue una infinita preocupación, al creer que había sido secuestrada y lamentó más que nunca no haber hablado con ella esa noche, ni al día siguiente como se había prometido, sino que estúpidamente lo recordó hasta dos dias después. Pero cuando la investigación se acabó, indicando que ella había desertado él cayo en negación, opinó que ella había sido victima de alguna fuerza de coacción que nadie estaba viendo y por eso se negó a colocarla en el libro bingo, junto con los asesinos y traídos. Después, simplemente reputó a los señores feudales que Hinata sólo necesitaba tiempo para estar sola para asimilar cualquier cosa que le molestara, cuando éstos afianzaron su opinión de que su nombre debería ser colocado en el dichoso libro. Asi pues, doce lunas habían pasado y no había rastro de su presencia en ninguna parte. Los feudales comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Hinata no volvía, pero a diferencia de con Sasuke, él no podía ir a buscarla esta vez. Había otras personas que dependían de él ahora, como soberano y protector de la Aldea.

Miró su rostro esculpido en piedra. Su título era una burla, se preguntaba el cómo podría lucir con orgullo el puesto de Hokage, si era incapaz de salvar una queridísima camarada. —_«No merezco ser Hokage, sino puedo salvarla»_—.

Ella era su amiga, ella era parte de la aldea, era parte de la armada Ninja, tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella y tenía un equipo asignado a su cargo; la gente de la aldea la necesitaba. Había gente que _la amaba, _mientras él estaba inhabilitado para ir a buscarla directamente, tal como se lo había estado planteado desde su desaparición. De no ser porque Shikamaru le impidió actuar impulsivamente, él ya habría ido a por ella.

—«¿_Dónde estás?»_ —. Pensó amargamente al vislumbrar a lo lejos a los miembros del desvanecido equipo de la azabache.

El rubio tardó mucho en asignarles nuevo maestro, retrasando injustamente su progreso, porque estaba seguro de que la azabache regresaría pronto, pero ya por fin estaba cayendo en cuenta que estaba siendo testarudo. Ella no quería estar de vuelta y debía aceptarlo. No podía seguir haciendo el trabajo comunitario que realizaba su antigua amiga, ni entretener a los niños que antes ella cuidada, ni seguir recibiendo los arranques de ira de Kiba por su abandono. Tampoco podía evadir más lo del Libro Bingo. No, definitivamente no podía continuar evadiendo sus responsabilidades, intentando llenar el vacío que dejó _la persona más tímida de Konoha_.

—¿Crees que regrese? —. Lo cuestionó una voz conocida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Naruto se giró para ver a la pelirosa que estaba a unos metros de distancia, con una expresión de preocupación. — ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —. Cuestionó evadiendo el tema.

—Mucho tiempo Naruto. ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta? Además, te dije que íbamos a salir a comer Ramen con los chicos hoy. —Le recordó indignada.

—Sakura, tengo mucho trabajo hoy—. Se excusó, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

El rubio escuchó a la joven de ojos jade suspirar y sintió su presencia acercarse desde atrás para quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Yo creo que sí lo hará. Debió haber tenido alguna razón, estoy segura —. Le dijo en ese tono tranquilizador que empleaba siempre que hablaba de_** ella**_, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

— Ese día en que Hinata se fue, ella quería hablar conmigo de algo, pero no escuche—. Confesó al cabo de unos minutos. Su excompañera de equipo guardó silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera. Esto era algo nuevo que no le había dicho antes. — Mei me tomó por sorpresa, yo… no pude detenerla…incluso olvidó ese envoltorio —. Comentó ansioso, trabándose en las palabras.

— ¿Mei? ¿Hablas de tu fan número uno? —. Cuestionó ávida. No le gustaba para donde estaba girando la conversión. —¿De qué hablas, Naruto? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mei en esto? ¡¿Qué envoltorio?! — Preguntó en un tono un poco más alto de lo que había querido, ansiosa y temiendo lo peor. Recordaba cierto obsequio que Hinata había batallado por hacer al rubio, en el festival de _Rinne_ de hace un año.

— Ese envoltorio —. Susurró en un tono apenas audible para su excompañera al tiempo que señalaba arriba en la repisa que estaba a la izquierda de su escritorio. Sakura vio un envoltorio color azul cielo con un moño rojo, polvoriento. — Ella lo dejó justo después de que Mei entrará y me besará sin razón — Reveló al fin.

—¡¿Qué?— Gritó sofocada, asimilando de pronto lo dicho por el Uzumaki: el beso, el obsequió y la deserción de cierta azabache. Todo tenía sentida ahora. La razón por la que la ojiperla se había ido de la aldea: era por desamor. —_«Oh Hinata, debió haber sido devastador para ti»_—. Sintió tristeza por la Hyuga, ella misma no sabía que haría si terminaba descubriendo a Sasuke besando a otra mujer.

—Yo… quise explicarle el malentendido, pero ella se había ido — Continuó el rubio cabizbajo. Desconocía las razones, no obstante por algún motivo este hecho le causaba gran pesar y le carcomía de culpa. Si bien, no estuvieran relacionadas su partida con dicha escena, no le gustaba pensar que lo último que ella había visto de él había sido un beso con Mai.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, él todavía cabizbajo sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a su excompañera de equipo, esperando la reacción de Sakura ante tal confesión. Luego escuchó la voz furiosa de Sakura. — Tú…tu ¡grandísimo idiota! ¡Yo podría… yo podría golpearte hasta ver si entra algo de sentido común en esa cabeza hueca que tienes! —. Le gritó con ese mismo tono que usaba justo antes de golpearlo. Esperando el porrazo él cerro los ojos como acto de instinto, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundo nada vino. Confundido abrió sus orbes y miró la pelirosado. Ella estaba a unos pasos de él con el puño extendido muy cerca de su rostro, pero para gran perturbación del rubio, ella tenía la otra mano en su boca, al tiempo que contenía las lagrimas saladas.

— ¡Sakura, ¿qué pasa?!—. Musitó sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué eres tan ciego? ¿Cómo no puedes ver algo tan obvio? ¡La presente era para ti! —. Espetó la joven de ojos jade al tiempo que las lagrimas terminaban escurriendo por su rostro constreñido.

—¿Eh? — Exclamó atónito.

—Naruto, en la batalla contra Pain, curé a Hinata, ¿sabes? Estaba medio muerta. Nadie más se hubiera arriesgado a hacer lo ella hizo. Todos consideramos que lo hizo fue estúpido, incluso ella lo sabía. — Hizo una pausa. El rubio no entendía por qué estaba hablando de eso ahora. —¿Sabes lo que es eso, Naruto? —. Le miró a los ojos para asegurarse como comprendiera lo siguiente que iba a decir: —Ella sabía que iba a morir y lo hizo de todas formas —. Sus palabras abofetearon al Uzumaki, mientras sentía como le apretaba algo el pecho. —Nadie haría eso por un simple camarada —. Le dijo comprimiendo los puños. —¡Naruto, yo sólo haría eso por Sasuke!¡¿entiendes?! — Chilló frustrada a un estupefacto Hokage.

—_«__¿Qué quiso decir con eso?__»_—. Pensaba el rubio con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Al ver su expresión confundía, la joven de ojos jade suspiró resignada. Carecía de la energía para seguir peleándose con él, cuando era evidente que su amigo cabeza hueca no lo iba a entender. Así que mejor se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo de Ichikaru? — Instigó desde el umbral, a lo que Séptimo negó medio ausente, a modo de respuesta.

Haruno asintió y cerró la puerta.

Al interior de la oficina, Naruto seguía repasando las palabras de su excompañera de equipo.

—_«__¿Qué quiso decir con eso?__»_—. Se volvió a inquirir. —_«Sakura-chan dijo que ella sólo haría eso por Sasuke. ¿Significa que para Hinata yo soy __como Sasuke para Sakura?_ —_. _Meditó sintiéndose extrañamente agitado y nervioso por sus propias conclusiones.

—_«¿__Hinata, que soy para ti?__»_—. Se cuestionó mientras reparaba de nuevo en aquel envoltorio azul, como un objeto brillante. —_«¿__De verdad, era para mi…?__»_—. No podía abrirlo estaba mal, pero si el obsequio de verdad era para él, no había problema, ¿no?

Justo cuando se disponía a tomarlo de la repisa, una pila de papales se cayó de su escritorio para indignación del rubio, pues acomodar todo eso le tomaría horas. Tomó uno y su expresión ensombreció al leer su contenido.

Por andar distraído había olvidado por completo los informes que estaban en su escritorio. Cada uno de ellos contenía una novedad sobre el misterioso caso en el país de la tierra.

Los reportes tenían en común que narraban una serie extraños asesinatos que se estaban cometiendo en dicho lugar. En ellos se apreciaba el mismo patrón: todos los homicidios habían sido cometidos por alguien de poca estatura y realmente despiadado, ya que a sus víctimas les faltaba el corazón.

No obstante, lo que le desconcertaba de los reportes era que los homicidios sucedieron en línea recta, viéndolo desde la perspectiva del mapa. El asesino ni siquiera se había molestado a ocultarse o cambiar de ruta, mataba conforme avanzaba. Lo increíble del asunto es que aún no lo atrapaban. Y no se lo explicaba. Si el homicida era tan obvio ¿por qué no podían capturarlo?

Sea como sea de verdad tenía que detenerlo antes de que lastimara a más personas, más aún si éste parecía haber tomado rumbo a la aldea de la hoja. Este asesino estaba muy interesado en matar a personas civiles, sin entrenamiento Shinobi, especialmente familias con niños o jóvenes inocentes.

Eso le enfurecía.

La buena noticia es que su azabache e idiota amigo, ya estaba sobre el caso.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Comentarios de Autora: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Admito que este le pude rescatar bastante contenido del original, pero agregué unos detalles para empeorar el drama. Jeje

See ya


End file.
